The present invention relates to cognitive computing systems, and more specifically, to techniques and mechanisms for improving the results generated by a Question and Answer system by utilizing temporal and geographic information.
With the increased usage of computing networks, such as the Internet, users can easily be overwhelmed with the amount of information available from various structured and unstructured sources. However, information gaps abound as users try to piece together what they believe to be relevant during searches for information on various subjects. To assist with such searches, research has been directed to creating cognitive systems such as Question and Answer (QA) systems that take an input question, analyze the question, and return results indicative of the most probable answer or answers to the input question. QA systems provide automated mechanisms for searching through large sets of sources of content, e.g., electronic documents, and analyze them with regard to an input question to determine an answer to the question and a confidence measure as to how accurate an answer to the question might be.
The IBM Watson™ system available from International Business Machines (IBM) Corporation of Armonk, N.Y. offers several services that can be used to build such QA systems. The IBM Watson™ system is an application of advanced natural language processing, information retrieval, knowledge representation and reasoning, and machine learning technologies to the field of open domain question answering.